Bowling
by DevilAngel
Summary: This is set after the game ended and the trolls came to live with Dave, Rose, Jade and John in a house in Texas. JadeDave, Karezi, and NepEq and I guess some other pairings if you squint really hard.


Jade sighed as she lay about the house. Terezi was helping Karkat with something or the other; Sollux and Aradia were out on a date; Feferi and Eridan were out at the

Aquarium; Nepeta and Equius were watching animal channel; Dave, John , Rose, and Kanaya were all out grocery shopping and who knows what Gamzee and Tavros were doing- although, from the way Vriska was acting, Jade could tell it was definitely not G-rated.

Jade sighed again and rolled over on her bed. She was beyond bored and she was NOT about to go downstairs and see what chaos was going on with the trolls left with her.

"I'm so bored~!" She said to no one in particular.

"Jade?"

"Woah!" Jade fell off her bed and looked up to see Nepeta.

"Sorry..." Jade gave her a grin and shook her head at the troll.

"It's okay, you just surprised me, is all!" Jade giggled and the tension left Nepeta.

"Uhm, Jade, can I ask you a question?" Nepeta looked around at everything- except at Jade.

"Yeah! What's wrong?" Jade could tell something was wrong because the girl had never been this nervous before.

"Uhm...well, see, I'm having mixed feelings about Karkitty..." Nepeta closed the door and sat down in front of Jade, who was still on the floor.

Jade got a worried look on her face and put all her attention on Nepeta. "How so?"

"Well, it's just that, I know I felt red fur him fur sometime but now...I just don't feel a lot of red towards him, and I think I've started to feel that way about Equius and- Oh, Jade! I'm so confused!" Nepeta jumped onto Jade.

"Oomf!" Jade caught the girl in her arms and hugged her back.

"I don't know if I should feel that way toward Equius, though. I know he has a crush on Aradia, but Karkitty is dating Terezi now and so I lost that battle-" Nepeta went on a monologue and Jade just nodded or said yes when needed.

After about twenty minutes of them taking, Nepeta had finally calmed down enough to go and talk to Equius.

"Thanks, Jade. Talking to you really helped!" Nepeta gave her a small smile and left the room.

Jade waited till she was sure Nepeta was downstairs and she groaned into her pillow. Sometimes, she was jealous of how close Nepeta and Equius were. She wished she and Dave were that way.

Jade instantly blushed at the though of the cool-kid and hid her face even more so into the pillow.

"You'll suffocate that way." Jade snapped her head up to see Dave standing in the door way, a smirk on his face.

Jade blushed a little and smiled at him, "What's up, cool-kid? Done grocery shopping?"

"Harley, if I wasn't done, I wouldn't be standin in your door way, now would I?" He had a playful tint to his voice and Jade stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whatever, Dave. So, whatcha need?" She tilted her head to the side, a goofy grin plastered on her face.

"Came to ask if you wanted to go do something tonight." Dave put a mile wide smirk on his face.

Jade felt herself get flustered and had a questioning look upon her face.

"As in hang out?"

"Yes, Harley. Why? Hoping for something more from the Strider?" He gestured to his body and she flushed tomato red.

"No! I was not!" She huffed and puffed her cheeks out in frustration.

"Is that a yes, then?" He raised an eyebrow.

Jade acted annoyed but she felt butterflies in her stomach, "It's a yes, cool-kid. Now, go away so I can get dressed." She shooed him out and he snickered.

"Nothing too fancy, Kay?" He called behind him as he walked down the stairs.

Jade rolled her eyes and turned to her closet. Well, this might take a while.

(W/ Dave)

Dave had a shit eating grin on as he sauntered back into the kitchen. Rose was talking to Kanaya about something but stopped when she saw the grin on Dave's face. She smirked when she realized where he came from.

"So, she said yes, then?" John walked in as soon as Rose asked that and stared at the two siblings.

"Who said yes?" Kanaya smirked at John's question and looked at Dave.

Dave lost the grin and put his usual facade on. He pushed past Rose to get to the fridge and get an Apple Juice- that shit was Heaven Sent.

"I dunno what you're talkin bout, Lalonde." He took a swig of his drink before walking out of the kitchen, ignoring Rose as she teased him.

He walked into the T.V room to find Equius and Nepeta kissing. He gagged and quickly walked out of the room. He did NOT need to see that.

He walked into the room adjacent to the tv room and saw Karkat yelling obscene words at Terezi as she kicked chalk off her fingers. He shook his head and walked away quickly before Terezi got a whiff of him.

He ended up in his bedroom, which was on the first floor right underneath Jade's. He chuckled as he heard her curse about something.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone just quite yet, but he was definitely in love with her. He wasn't going to go on a sappy little monologue about her, but she was definitely perfect for him.

He closed his eyes, drifting off.

(W/ Jade)

She cursed loudly as she threw, yet again, another outfit onto her bed. None of them were looking right and if they did, they were very fancy looking.

She groaned and just gave up on the perfect outfit and just went with something simple: A black long-sleeved shirt, a neon green jacket, dark wash skinny jeans, and some red converse. She combed through her hair and brushed her teeth.

She giggled at the tickling sensation the butterflies were giving her and walked slowly down the stairs. Every step she took was wobbly and she felt the butterflies wreak havoc inside her.

"Jade," Rose smiled at her, "You look lovely. He's in his bedroom- go on in." Rose pointed to his door as she and Kanaya walked off the opposite direction.

Jade took a shaky breath and knocked on his door slightly. No answer. She tried again- still no answer. Jade puffed her cheeks out and opened the door, a red blush on her cheeks.

"Cool kid, it's not cool to-" she stopped mid-sentence as she saw him asleep on his bed.

His shades were falling off as he curled up into a ball; his mouth slightly open. Jade smiled lightly and sat down in front of him.

He hasn't been sleeping lately; in fact, none of them have been. The whole Thing had kind of screwed with their brains, therefore it resulted in nightmares.

You would often find Karkat in Terezi's room, sobbing into her shoulder. Nepeta would always wind up with Equius in the middle of the night. Aradia would comfort Sollux; Eridan would apologize over and over to Feferi; Vriska, Gamzee, Tavros, and John would all sit up and watch the sunrise; Kanaya and Rose would be in the library studying; and as for Dave and Jade, they would just lay in two different parts of the house and stare at the ceiling.

Jade felt horrible for when she killed Dave and felt she didn't deserve his comforting words; Dave felt like he had screwed up enough relationships and didn't try to find comfort from anyone, especially Jade. He felt like he had screwed up their relationship the most.

Jade startled when Dave chuckled at her. She gasped and stared at his red eyes.

"Wha...what's so funny?" She was slightly breathless.

"You." His voice was a whisper, and Jade felt an overwhelming sense of comfort from it.

"I don't know if I should be offended or not, cool kid." She gave a slight smirk.

"It's a compliment." He sat up and stretched.

"Well, thanks, I guess." She gave a toothy grin and stood up, "You ready to get going to wherever you had planned?"

Dave straightened out his glasses and stood up next to her. He nodded and they walked out the door.

Five minutes later and they were driving in Dave's old pick up truck. It was a slightly awkward drive but Jade made conversation with him and turned the radio on for background noise.

"So, cool-kid, how have you been?" She flushed a pretty red and stared at him.

Dave smirked and said; "I'm doing good, Harley." Her smile got wider, "What about you, Harley?"

"Hm, I'm fine." She put a sweet smile on and stared out the window.

Jade got lost in her thoughts and Dave just watched the lights pass them by. He was taking her out bowling and probably to the park afterwords. Dave knew this was pretty much a date (well duh!) but cool kids don't go on "dates". They have ironic hang outs. Like that even made sense.

"Are we there yet?" Ah, the ever annoying "are we there yet" ploy. Dave gave her a fake annoyed look but didn't answer.

So, she asked again; "Are we there yet?" And when he didn't answer, she kept asking. And asking. And asking. Until;

"Harley, shut the hell up. We're here. Now get out." He slammed his door shut and waited for her to get out.

She looked pleased that she had irked him to some degree but grabbed his arm, nonetheless, as they walked into the bowling alley. Dave blushed just slightly but smirked anyway.

They got their shoes and picked a lane. Jade had a green bowling ball and Dave got a red one.

"You're going down, cool kid!" Jade giggled at him.

"You wish, Harley." He gave her his infamous smirk as he got a strike.

Jade gaped for a second before she went up. "Hey, Dave?"

"Hm?"

"Let's make a bet!" She smirked right back at him as she made a strike.

"Alright, Harley. What kinda bet we talking bout here?" Dave asked as he turned around. His bowling ball was halfway down the lane.

"Whoever wins, has to kiss the loser!" She had a blush coating her cheeks, and her heart rate was going wild but she decided to be brave that night and ask.

Dave was slightly taken back but he quickly composed himself and held his hand out. She shook his hand and they both swore, in their mind, that they were going to win.

(1 hr later)

"Ha! I win! Now I get to kiss you, cool kid." Jade had a triumphant smirk and Dave just stood there, mouth agape.

He couldn't believe he lost. He really hated admitting defeat but one look at Jade's smile and he figured he could let it go this one time.

"Alright, Harley. Give me your best!" He leaned back in his seat and motioned to his whole body, as if he were saying; 'come and get me.'

Jade blushed and she realized what kinda situation she was in. She groaned inside her head and realized she should have let Dave win so she wouldn't have to face the embarrassment of kissing him first.

She gulped and sat down next to him. He noticed that her hands were shaking and he sighed mentally. Her face got closer and he stopped her. She looked slightly hurt but quickly feigned innocence.

"Dave?" He looked at her.

"We can't." He whispered.

Jade felt the tears sting her eyes but smiled and forced a laugh. No reason to embarrass herself further in public, right?

"Alright, well! Let's go ahead and go home, then!" Jade put a fake smile on her face and stood up.

Dave knew she was depressed because the way she forced a smile on her face. He knew her better than he knew himself. He mentally beat himself up and watched as she put everything away and put her shoes on the counter.

He quickly followed after her, his converse not tied. She was two feet away from his truck when he called out to her. She stopped and turned her head slightly, the painful smile still on her face.

"Yeah, Strider?" He winced. She only called him strider when she was upset.

"I love you." It wasn't romantic, it wasn't cliche, it was just Dave and Jade.

She felt her eyes widen considerably and turned around fully to look him dead in the eye. He walked closer to her to the point where there was two inches between them.

"Cool kid, I swear, if this is some mean prank John told you to do, it's not funny." Jade's voice cracked and the years slowly spilled from her eyes.

Dave chuckled and hugged her; " A cool kid doesn't pull mean pranks on gorgeous girls, especially not on the ones they love."

Jade laughed and sniffled a little before hugging him back. "I love you, too, Dave."

He didn't say anything else as they walked the remaining two feet back to his truck.

He intertwined their fingers as he drove them home and she had a shit eating grin on her face the whole time.

"I had fun tonight, Cool-kid. Thanks," Jade said as they laid on the couch.

Nepeta was sitting on the floor in front of them and talking to Equius. A movie was on the Tv but they hardly paid any attention to it.

Dave was half sitting up and half laying down as Jade laid on top of him. Rose, John, and Kanaya were watching them through a slit in the door way and they were all smirking. Well, almost all of them. John was still a little nervous about Dave dating Jade.

"Hey, cool kid?" Jade whispered as she saw Nepeta fall asleep on Eq's lap.

"Hm?" Dave hummed.

"Can I kiss you now?" She was still whispering but Eq heard, quickly picked up Nepeta and left the room.

Dave was stunned for a few seconds before smiling a sincere smile and pulling back to look at her. "Yeah, Harley, you can kiss me now."

They blushed and leaned forward. Their lips finally touched and Jade gasped. Their lips had barely brushed but it still sent an electric shock down both their spines.

Jade kissed him harder and he kissed back with just as much vigor. Jade's hands twisted into his hair and she quickly retracted one hand to take off his glasses. He gripped her arm and one grabbed her back, bringing her closer and closer with each passing second.

It was messy and it was sloppy but they didn't really care. Jade was constantly pulling herself up, trying to stay attached to his lips. Dave found himself sitting upright and leaning his head down to Jade's.

They pulled apart for air, but he latched himself to her neck. She gasped in surprise and whispered his name. His hands were gripping her waist and she was scratching his scalp mildly.

"Jade..." He growled out against her collar bone.

"W...we should...stop..." Her breath came out in pants and Dave was proud of himself for making her breathless.

"Hm..." They sat in that compromising position for a few more seconds to calm themselves and their heart beats down before pulling away from each other.

Jade smiled at him and looked at his red eyes. He was smirking down at her. It was definitely a good day.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Karkat whispered...well, tried to whisper.

"Hehe! Karkles! Kiss me!" Terezi and Karkat were passing by the living room when they heard moaning.

Terezi wanted to know what was happening and dragged Karkat to go look with her. Of course, they saw Jade and Dave making out pretty heavily on the couch and Karkat had to stage Terezi away.

Now she was insisting he kiss her.

"IF I KISS YOU, WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?" Terezi nodded and Karkat blushed.

Karkat kissed Terezi chastely and pulled back after a few seconds. She giggled and they continued on towards Terezi's room to finish the mini can town they started building.

"I still don't like it..." John told the three others in the room.

"John, get over it." Rose told him.

Kanaya chuckled and Vriska just sent John an;' are you kidding me?' Look.

"Fine..."

Things in that house never settled down.


End file.
